Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL: Rise of the Barians Chapter 9: Astral's doom
Astral's doom is the ninth chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL: Rise of the Barians. Plot Alito and Yuma's Duel continues with both Duelists burning with passion. Even though Alito said to Yuma that he wouldn't use the Number 10X, he has a plan to deceive Yuma and entrap Astral. Alito manages to defeat Yuma and Astral disappears. Yuma asks Alito where Astral is and he answers that Astral is now trapped in the Barian World, but he didn't disappear at all because no Number 10X were used in the Duel. After saying so he disappears. Yuma gets reached by his friends and the boy starts to cry for Astral's disappearance. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo VS Alito The duel resumes from the previous chapter... '' 'Turn 6: Yuma' Draws Ego Boost. Summons Gagaga Magician (1500/1000). Overlays his two Level 4 Monsters to Xyz Summon Number 39: Utopia (2500/2000). Activates Ego Boost to increase Utopia's ATK by 1000 and returning Lead Yoke's ATK to its original value, but Alito activates his set Corkscrew Counter, negating the activation of Ego Boost since it was activated during the Battle Phase and inflicting 500 damage to Yuma (LP Yuma 3400). The attack continues so Yuma activates Utopia's effect, detaching 1 Xyz Material to negate its own attack. 'Turn 7: Alito' Summons Battlin' Boxer Counterpunch (0/1100). Activates Ring Announcer, allowing him to Special Summon 1 "Battlin' Boxer" Monster from his hand. He Special Summons Battlin' Boxer Rabbit Puncher (800/1000). Overlays his two Level 3 Monsters to Xyz Summon Battlin' Boxer Cheat Commissioner (0/1300). Activates Card Exchange to exchange its hand with Yuma. Alito gives Yuma Mano a Mano and Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force, while Yuma gives Alito Seven Store and Clear Robe. Lead Yoke attacks Utopia and activates Cheat Commissioner's effect, detaching 2 Xyz Materials in order to check Yuma's hand and activate a Spell Card if there's one in it. He selects Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force, Ranking-Up Utopia to Xyz Summon Number C39: Utopia Ray V (2600/2000). A replay occurs and Alito attacks with Lead Yoke to Utopia Ray V (LP Yuma 2200). Activates Seven Store, Tributing Cheat Commissioner and drawing 1 card. Sets 1 card. 'Turn 8: Yuma' Activates Utopia Ray V's effect, detaching 1 Xyz Material to destroy Lead Yoke and inflict damage to Alito equal to its ATK, but Alito activates his set Clear Robe to negate Lead Yoke's destruction but reducing its ATK and DEF to 0 (ATK/DEF Lead Yoke 3800/2000 -> 0/0). Activates Mano a Mano, which increases every Battle Damage by 1000. Utopia Ray V attacks but Alito banishes from his Graveyard Battlin' Boxer Counterpunch to activate from Yuma's Graveyard Half Unbreak, negating Lead Yoke's destruction and halving the Battle Damage (LP Alito 600). 'Turn 9: Alito''' Activates Cleansing Water to turn Lead Yoke's ATK to its original value (ATK Lead Yoke 0 -> 2200). Activates Brain Reboot to return Utopia Ray V to Yuma's Extra Deck since his Life Points are less than 1000. Lead Yoke attacks directly (LP Yuma 0). Alito wins. Category:Chapters